


Ave Maria

by frozenkingdom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Tematiche delicate, approach with caution, with a happy ending i swear
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/pseuds/frozenkingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi non crede ai miracoli di Natale, ma non può far altro che stringere le mani e pregare che Suga si svegli, perché sono passati troppi mesi, e lui non riesce più a vivere col pensiero che potrebbe non riaprire più gli occhi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ave Maria

**Author's Note:**

> Questo prompt, che così tanto trasuda e gronda Angst e si distacca dal clima festoso e allegro di questa festa amorevolmente insulsa, m'ha catturato l'anima. Mi nutro della sofferenza dei miei lettori, ne godo internamente, e faccio in modo che io non rimanga mai a digiuno <3  
> Finita di scrivere alle 2.15 di notte, con nonna che russava e la nave che ballava la samba, il titolo di questa fic richiama una canzone di Notre Dame De Paris; nello specifico, quando Esmeralda si ritrova a pregare la Madonna, nonostante non creda, rivolgendosi a lei come "amica pagana". Quella canzone mi ha sempre fatto molta tenerezza, e mentre scrivevo questa storia Daichi mi ha ricordato molto quell'Esmeralda. 
> 
> Spero di non offendere nessuno con la stesura di questa fic, visto e considerato che il tema 'religione' è parecchio delicato. Se dovessi aver offeso qualcuno, chiedo umilmente scusa in anticipo.

_** Ave Maria ** _ ********

Daichi ha smesso da anni di credere alla magia del Natale. Ogni anno, all'incirca verso la metà di Novembre, mentre tutto attorno a lui inizia a sentirsi l'atmosfera natalizia riempire i cuori delle persone ed i negozi iniziano ad allestire le vetrine con addobbi bianchi e rossi, lui si sente man mano sempre più vuoto, il cuore duro come la roccia ed arido, secco, pronto a sgretolarsi alla minima ventata di freddo.  
Forse perché è ormai cresciuto, frequenta l'università, vive per conto suo; forse perché non è mai stato un fedele, e non percepisce la santità di questa festa che non gli appartiene per nulla; o forse perché _quello_ è successo a Natale, la notte della Vigilia, ed ha avuto conferma che è alle persone migliori che capitano le disgrazie peggiori.  
Seduto su quella scomodissima sedia di una gelida sala d'attesa, Daichi ricorda quella sera di un anno prima, quando aveva portato Sugawara al cinema. Un film, una sola confezione di popcorn da dividere in due, le loro dita che di tanto in tanto si sfioravano, il sorriso bellissimo di Koushi ed il proprio pieno di imbarazzo, le battute, i visi vicini… Daichi ricorda poco del film, ma quella serata poteva definirsi perfetta.  
"Ora glielo dico." ricorda d'aver pensato, stringendo le mani a pugno, la lana dei guanti contro la pelle, "Ora lo chiamo e glielo dico."  
Aveva chiamato il suo nome, sì, ma s'era trattato di un grido. Davanti a lui, Sugawara stava attraversando al semaforo, l'asfalto appena ricoperto di ghiaccio, quando una macchina aveva perso il controllo, sbattendogli contro.  
Se chiude gli occhi può ancora vederlo. Il suo corpo che si piega in modo innaturale sul parabrezza di quell'auto, che inchioda, troppo tardi però per risparmiare al meraviglioso ragazzo quel colpo che lo scaraventa a qualche metro dall'incrocio, lo fa rotolare sulla neve e fermare con il viso contro il terreno.  
Qualcuno urla, 'Chiamate un'ambulanza!, 'C'è stato un incidente!', persone che gli si chiudono attorno, il corpo di Koushi a terra, il rumore delle sirene, la neve che si colora di rosso, rosso, rosso…  
"Sawamura?"  
Daichi sobbalza, aprendo gli occhi stanchi ed alzandoli su un'infermiera che gli scrolla dolcemente la spalla, un sorriso sulle labbra che a lui pare di plastica.  
"Sì… ?"  
"I medici hanno terminato di fare il giro di visite. Puoi entrare in stanza."  
"Grazie."  
Una conversazione fredda, come il vento che soffia forte contro le finestre, che scivola fra le fessure e riempie le stanze, che i parenti dei pazienti ricoverati portano da fuori sulle mani, sulle labbra, sul cuore.  
Daichi non è diverso. Se lo sente nelle ossa quel gelo, che si indebolisce appena solo quando oltrepassa la soglia della stanza singola, per essere sostituito da una sensazione completamente diversa, pesante, indefinita, vuota.  
Koushi è comunque bellissimo, anche sdraiato su quel letto che sembra davvero morbido e caldo, nonostante l'ambiente asettico e poco accogliente, e Daichi non può che chiedersi come dannazione faccia a mantenere quella delicata e melanconica bellezza anche in una situazione come quella, anche quando il suo corpo è segnato dalle iniezioni e dalle flebo, anche quando le sue labbra sottili sono nascoste da una mascherina che gli assicura di respirare, anche quando la pelle sotto ai suoi occhi è scura, in contrasto con il pallore spettrale del suo viso.  
"Sembri un angelo incatenato, Sugawara. Lo sai?" mormora, la voce roca e bassa, e volta solo un istante la testa verso la porta, per assicurarsi che sia chiusa. Dopodiché, si dirige alla -scomodissima- poltroncina che gli è stata gentilmente portata dalle infermiere del reparto, affinché non dormisse sulla sedia in plastica che c'era prima.  
Non che non l'abbia già fatto, ma sono state gentili. Sulla poltrona ci sono anche delle coperte e le monete necessarie per prendersi una cioccolata calda, alle macchinette in fondo al corridoio, e nonostante riconosca la bontà del gesto c'è qualcosa in tutto quello che stride, nelle sue orecchie, fa' male e non gli lascia tregua.  
Con un profondo sospiro si mette comodo, per quanto gli è possibile, sulla poltroncina, osservando il profilo di Koushi come un critico d'arte osserva l'opera migliore. Piega un poco la testa di lato, ed il tempo si espande, gonfiandosi e rallentando. Non lo sente, ed è una sensazione orribilmente rilassante.  
"Venendo qui ho assistito ad una scena che ti avrebbe fatto sorridere." gli racconta, "C'era un bambino, avrà avuto quattro anni credo, e stava parlando con la sorella. Diceva 'Spero che almeno quest'anno Babbo Natale mi dia il regalo giusto, mica come l'hanno scorso!' e la sorella annuiva convinta, 'Altrimenti non gli lascio più i biscotti ma li mangio io!'. Era davvero tenero."  
Il silenzio divora avido e famelico ogni sua parola, accompagnandola ai suoni ritmici prodotti dalle macchine accanto al letto.  
Ogni tanto Daichi le guarda, fissandole, un paio di volte le ha sfiorate appena, ma non è mai riuscito a fare altro. Vorrebbe liberare il suo angelo, vorrebbe strappare le sue catene e permettergli nuovamente di spalancare le proprie ali; ma non vuole farlo volare lontano, ha paura. Ha paura che quel bellissimo angelo possa andarsene, possa lasciarlo, possa abbandonarlo da solo in compagnia di un Natale che è giunto a detestare, ora più che mai.  
"Ti ricordi l'ultimo film che abbiamo visto insieme?" chiede, reggendosi la tempia con la mano, ma il silenzio risponde al suo quesito. Sta per continuare a parlare, quando la porta si apre, lasciando entrare un'infermiera di piccola statura, i capelli legati in un austero chignon, la ricrescita bianca che sembra corrodere la tinta biondo scuro.  
"Scusa, tesoro, non badare a me, ci metto poco."  
Daichi a malapena la guarda. Non è propriamente arrabbiato con lei per averlo interrotto, e neanche sente vergogna per la possibilità d'esser stato ascoltato; non sente nulla. Non le presta attenzione perché al momento non è importante, perché gli ha chiesto di farlo, perché tanto cosa cambierebbe guardarla e seguire i suoi movimenti? Farebbe svegliare il suo angelo?  
No. Quindi a cosa serve?  
Registra per pura inerzia i suoi movimenti, al di fuori del suo campo visivo -che si limita al viso di Sugawara, alle sue ciglia lunghe e sottili, al suo neo che pare la firma di un artista, ai suoi capelli un poco sporchi, forse, ma che sembrano comunque morbidissimi e che, come sempre, vorrebbe accarezzare e pettinare, come si è ritrovato a fare parecchie volte mentre il loro propretario, stanco, riposava la testa sulla sua spalla.  
Gli mancano quei momenti, gli manca sentire le risposte dolci di Sugawara, gli manca ascoltare le sue disavventure con quel computer che non ne vuole sapere di funzionare, di guardarlo impegnarsi in un test particolarmente difficile, la fronte corrucciata ed i denti che torturano il suo labbro inferiore, smettendo solo quando iniziano a mordere il tappo della penna.  
Quante gliene ha rovinate, mangiucchiandole… ! E quante gliene aveva regalate per impedirgli di aprire il suo astuccio e 'prende in prestito' le sue, senza più restituirle.  
Si ritrova a sorridere, ridacchiando, ed alza gli occhi quando l'infermiera gli posa una mano sulla spalla, osservandolo come se non fosse più in sé. Lo guarda come se avesse perso il senno, come se la sua risata fosse sinonimo di pazzia, e non di un minuscolo spiraglio di calda pace in quel vuoto inferno che sta vivendo da mesi.  
"Tesoro, perché non passi questa serata con chi ti è caro? E' Natale, dopotutto."  
Il sorriso sulle sue labbra appassisce lentamente, la linfa vitale di quel ricordo prosciugata da quelle semplici parole.  
'E' Natale'. Già, ma la malattia non conosce festa, il dolore non si ferma per intonare canti corali, la morte non si trattiene dal bussare alla tua porta solo perché si è in prossimità del 25 Dicembre.  
Natale è solo una data sul calendario, è solo un giorno, ventiquattro ore che non hanno niente di diverso dal 24, dal 26, o dal 3 di Agosto, o dal 16 di Febbraio. Sono giorni, sono solo ore, momenti che si susseguono.  
Natale è solo una data.  
"Lo sto facendo, la ringrazio." risponde, cordiale, nonostante tutto, perché Sugawara qualcosa è riuscito ad insegnargeliela. Gli ha insegnato ad arabbiarsi meno, a non farsi prendere dall'ira, a sorridere di più, ad essere gentile sempre e comunque, perché si semina ciò che si raccoglie, e chi semina sorrisi può solo raccogliere doni positivi, gesti gentili e carezze affetuose.  
Ma forse Sugawara non ha mai capito che questo accadeva soprattutto perché era lui a sorridere, perché il suo sorriso non è come gli altri, il _suo_ sorriso è un sentiero che porta agli angeli.  
L'infermiera non gli risponde, forse pensa davvero che Daichi sia ormai fuori di testa, e lo saluta con un gesto che vuol essere affettuoso sulla sua spalla, chiudendo poi la porta e permettendogli di ritornare ad essere da solo con Sugawara.  
Lo guarda, ancora, e stringe le dita le une con le altre. 'Non prendertela, Daichi' gli direbbe, se potesse, 'Mi stavi parlando dell'ultimo film che abbiamo visto. Certo che lo ricordo!'  
"Lo ricordi, eh?" mormora, ridacchiando ancora e sentendosi il petto vuoto, "Io no. Sai cosa mi ricordo, invece? La tua sciarpa. Quella dannata sciarpa enorme di lana che ti dava fastidio al mento. O quei guanti che si incastravano sempre nel velcro del tuo giubbotto. O, ancora, il modo in cui i tuoi capelli non ne volessero sapere di stare al proprio posto."  
'Tutta colpa del cappello…' è la muta risposta della stanza vuota.  
"Tutta colpa del cappello." continua, e gli sembra di aver ripetuto una frase già detta, l'eco di quelle stesse parole che gli rimbomba nelle orecchie.  
Abbassa gli occhi, stringe ancora le dita fra di loro, preme le unghie corte alla pelle, inspira e guarda Koushi dormire.  
Dorme, si impegna molto, è stanco.  
"Non ho mai capito, però, perché ti ostinassi a portar dietro gli appunti di filosofia." mormora, scuotendo piano la testa, e gli stride nelle orecchie il ricordo della sua risata, cristallina e piena, viva, pulsante. Ne ha bisogno, ne ha così _disperatamente_ bisogno…  
'Perché sono un secchione, me lo dici sempre.' risponderebbe, e Daichi ride, gli occhi che bruciano, i polmoni che sbattono contro la cassa toracica e le vene che penzolano, morte, al di sotto delle costole.  
Una volta c'era un cuore. Un anno fa', quello stesso cuore tremava di timore ed emozione, colmo di desideri e speranze.  
Quel cuore ha perso la strada.  
"Però mi è sempre piaciuto vederti studiare… oddio, sembro uno stalker vero?!" ride ancora, spento, e si porta le mani al viso, premendo i palmi freddi contro le guance, respirando profondamente e calmando le vampate di emozioni che lo attraversano ritmiche.  
Sono troppe tutte insieme, non può essere in grado di gestirle. Non ora. Non davanti a lui.  
"M-Mi piace vederti concentrato. Quando lo sei fai questa… questa cosa, con il naso, lo-- lo _arricci_ , ogni tanto, e-- Dio, ti prego, svegliati Koushi." sussurra, contro le proprie mani, e si ritrova a sciogliersi su se stesso, le spalle che tremano e sussultano, si ritrova a piangere accanto ad un letto d'ospedale, in una stanza anonima di un reparto anonimo, colmo di infermiere che tentano di alleviare il dolore con un sorriso e qualche moneta per un bicchiere di cioccolata calda.  
Ma a cosa gli servirebbe, la cioccolata? A lui serve Sugawara, lui necessita quel ragazzo -che ora giace inerte su quel dannato letto- come si ha bisogno del sole, dell'aria, dell'acqua, della terra, della libertà. Ha bisogno di lui, delle sue piccole manie, della sua scrittura disordinata, del suo sorriso angelico, del suo essere in grado di portare serenità nella sua vita; ha bisogno di sentirlo parlare, lamentarsi, piangere, ridere, di sentirlo felice, triste, annoiato, euforico, di sentirlo _vivo_.  
Vivo, accanto a lui, di sapere che esiste, che è cosciente d'esistere, e che continuerà per la sua strada, proseguendo qualsiasi ramificazione possano prendere i suoi sogni.  
Piange lacrime che troppe volte si è impedito di versare, le sente contro la propria pelle come acido. Piange, e si percepisce come un bambino, piccolo, indifeso, con il forte bisogno di una guida, di un riparo sicuro, di conforto.  
E tutto questo, tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno, è su quel letto.  
"Mi sento un idiota." singhiozza, spostando le mani e tirando su col naso, "Mi sento un emerito idiota perché ti ho sempre dato per scontato, quando avrei dovuto dirti prima cosa provo. Sono un idiota perché sei la persona più importante della mia vita e non te l'ho mai fatto sapere. Sono un idiota perché costituisci la ragione per la quale mi sveglio, per la quale sono grato di ogni giorno, e non ti ho mai detto nemmeno 'grazie'!"  
Le dita tremanti si portano alla tasca dei suoi pantaloni, estraendone un fazzoletto che si passa sul naso, strofinando poi il dorso delle proprie mani sulle guance umide. Avvicina la sedia al letto, posando le braccia sul letto e guardando Sugawara da vicino, tremando un poco.  
"Io non ho mai creduto in Dio." inizia, la voce vibrante, respirando profondamente per cercare di non crollare nuovamente, "Lo sai che non ho mai creduto che esistesse qualcuno -o qualcosa- al di sopra di tutto. Ma tu sì."  
Ricorda con un interno sorriso i loro discorsi profondi delle due e mezza di notte, sdraiati per terra sopra ad un tappetino, uno a fianco all'altro. Hanno visioni differenti, ma sono sempre riusciti a ragionare insieme, a capirsi l'un l'altro, a rispettare profondamente le convinzioni reciproche.  
"Hai sempre creduto, Koushi…" sussurra, guardandolo come si guarda una stella morente, "Hai sempre creduto in tante cose, con un'assolutezza disarmante. Credi in Dio, credi in te stesso, credi in me, credi persino che chiunque su questa terra abbia il potenziale per essere un'ottima persona. Assassini, stupratori, ladri… tutti. Tu _credi_ , credi talmente tanto da far paura."  
Al di fuori della porta, tutto pare tranquillo. Un paio di infermiere si scambiano qualche frase, un pazziente tossisce, mentre contro la finestra soffia un vento freddo che, però, è tutto fuorché minaccioso.  
Fra quelle pareti, invece-- no, all'interno delle ossa di Daichi, invece, sta divampando l'inferno. Smette di cercare di trattenersi, e guarda Sugawara senza vergogna per le sue lacrime, senza vergogna per com'è, per _chi_ è.  
Lo guarda vuoto, sofferente, spento. E cerca in lui la scintilla di se stesso.  
"Io non so come fai. Vorrei poterlo fare. Vorrei poter credere che tutto capita per una ragione. Vorrei riuscire a credere che non vi è cattiveria, nel dolore, che non c'è cattiveria neanche in quel pover'uomo che t'ha investito, che ha chiamato l'ambulanza e tremava mentre ripeteva di essere mortificato. Voglio credere, Koushi. Insegnami come credere che ti sveglierai, ti prego."  
I propri singhiozzi sono la sola risposta che riceve, ma la sua mente sa cosa direbbe il ragazzo davanti a lui.  
'Si crede in altri quanto la nostra forza sembra non bastare. Ci si rivolge a Dio per ritrovare la certezza di essere in grado di affrontare ciò che ci accade. Senza interrogarci se sia giusto o meno, senza chiederci di chi sia la colpa, ma facendoci ricordare che, sì, siamo forti abbastanza.'  
Daichi si asciuga una guancia, per orgoglio, con la manica del maglione, tendendo poi la mano a cercare disperatamente la sua, al di sotto del lenzuolo. C'è solo il tessuto a separarli, ma lo sente comunque così lontano, distante, se lo sente sfuggire dalle dita, e piange ancora.  
Piange perché non ha più motivo per non farlo.  
"Non lo voglio fare per me." inizia, la voce che si trascina contro le sue corte vocali, sfinita, sfatta, stravolta, "Ma per te. Io…" alza gli occhi al cielo, per poi abbassarli ed incontrare con lo sguardo il crocefisso che i genitori di Sugawara hanno voluto far affiggere in stanza. "... io voglio pregare. Non affinché io sia forte abbastanza, ma perché lo sia tu."  
Per un lungo momento i suoi occhi non si spostano dal crocefisso, quel simbolo che ha sempre rispettato ma del quale non ha mai sentito la potenza spirituale, per poi ritornare al viso di Sugawara. Lo mette a disagio, non sa neanche cosa dire, come si prega.  
"C'è sempre stato qualcosa che volevo dirti, e so che è da codardi dirtelo adesso, ma lo devi sapere. E se non riesci a sentirmi… prego che-- _spero_ che qualcuno te lo faccia arrivare, questo mio messaggio." inspira appena, chiudendo gli occhi, per poi tornare a guardarlo, "Io ti amo. Non credo d'aver mai amato qualcosa o qualcuno come te. Niente e nessuno mi ha mai fatto sentire come mi fai sentire tu. Voglio che tu sia felice, voglio che tu possa _vivere_ , tu te lo meriti dannazione!"  
La sua voce s'incrina mentre la rabbia impregna di rosso le proprie corde vocali, che macchiano di conseguenza il suono che vi passa attraverso. La sua voce è sottile, gracchiante, accartocciata come stagnola.  
"Se esiste un Dio, se davvero i miracoli di Natale capitano, se _davvero_ credere serve a qualcosa… io voglio credere in te. Voglio pregare il Dio nel quale tu credi così tanto di farti ritrovare la strada di casa. Prego Dio per farti tornare. Da me…"  
Nella notte fredda, in lontananza, si sentono i rintocchi di un campanile. Dodici suoni che si susseguono e raggiungono Daichi con la bruciante forza di dodici frecce.  
E aspetta. Aspetta perché crede, perché vuole credere, perché Sugawara si merita una seconda oportunità. Ed una terza, una quarta, una quinta… infinite possibilità, tante quante lui ne ha date ad altri.  
Aspetta. Stringe le dita, le irrigidisce tanto da tremare, e aspetta.  
"Ti prego… ti prego, Dio, fallo svegliare. Koushi, torna a casa." sussurra, disperato, le sue ossa fragili e gli organi in un immobile attesa, "Ti supplico… !"  
Ma non accade nulla. Passa il primo minuto, scandito dal silenzio, e non succede nulla. Non un movimento, non una variazione dei valori, non un fremito.  
Niente.  
Daichi chiude gli occhi, lasciandosi ricadere sulla poltroncina, portandosi una mano al viso e sospirando. Non ha lacrime da versare.  
"… seriamente, che cosa mi aspettavo? _Miracoli di Natale_ ; certo, come se esistessero davvero."  
"Esistono. Ma hanno un pessimo senso dell'umorismo."  
Il suo corpo reagisce a quel suono come se fosse elettrico. I suoi muscoli di irrigidiscono, qualcosa all'interno della sua cassa toracica inizia a tremare, pulsando impazzito, la sua mente esplode, ed i suoi occhi si spalancano.  
E' davvero… ? Non può essere. Eppure quel suono, strascicato, sofferto, dolorante, massacrato-- quel suono era la voce di Koushi. E non era nella sua testa, ma nelle sue orecchie.  
Quando sposta la mano, è convinto di star guardando la cosa più bella dell'interno Universo.  
Koushi, il _suo_ Koushi lo sta guardando con gli occhi appena socchiusi, in viso l'espressione di chi ha compiuto un viaggio lungo, faticoso e soprattutto estenuante. Si guardano e Daichi non è sicuro di star registrando l'informazione.  
"S-Sugawara…" mormora, ed il ragazzo annuisce, piano, a corto di forze, "Sei sveglio." continua, e riceve un altro segno d'assenso.  
Le labbra di Daichi si piegano in un sorriso mentre i suoi occhi si riempiono nuovamente di lacrime, scatenate però da tutt'altre emozioni.  
"E' mezzanotte e due minuti. Siamo già al ventisei."  
Sugawara intuisce dove voglia andare a parare, e ghigna un poco, al di là della maschera per l'ossigeno.  
"Sarebbe stato un cliché svegliarmi a Natale, non pensi?"  
E poi, Daichi sente il suono che per mesi ha sognato, bramato, agognato. Il principio di una piccola, timida risata.

 ** _Fine_**.

**Author's Note:**

> Come mi è stato giustamente fatto notare, le reazioni di Sugawara al risveglio non sono plausibili per qualcuno che è rimasto in coma tanto a lungo. Non ho la forza mentale di modificare la fic per renderla più veritiera, vi prego di prenderlo come una sorta di... licenza poetica, una libertà creativa volta all'happy ending.   
> Spero che possiate sorvolare su questo punto, e mi scuso ancora.


End file.
